


Acceptance

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Concerned Mary Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Mary Winchester, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Recently brought back to life Mary Winchester is still trying to get used to things: her children are grown, angels are real, and her son is romantically involved with one.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the flashback from the recent episode (Season 14 ep 18) but you don't have to worry about spoilers for that episode. Just season 12 spoilers which the summary is a spoiler so...  
> Anyways so after seeing the latest episode I thought what would Mary had thought or done if Dean and Cas were together when she came back and thus this story. I suppose it takes place in the beginning of season 12 but I'll remain vague as to when lol

Mary Winchester sat at the table in the ‘war room’ of the bunker with her two children as they told her all the details of their lives for the last years. Her heart was heavy she had missed so much. Hell, she had almost missed their whole lives and now she had to learn everything about them. It was odd bizarre to her. Last she saw Sam he was a six-month old baby laying in his crib crying and here he was a grown man. Dean was a happy four years old and now he was a cynical adult. She clutched the glass of scotch her son had poured for her. She had vowed to never let her children get into the life and now here they were living as hunters.

            Sam was wrapping up his story about the Apocalypse and how they had just met God and his sister, who was responsible for her coming back from the dead. “So yeah that’s pretty much it. I know it’s uh, a lot to take in.” He pushed forward a journal. “I have been trying to journal everything that’s happened. Since we’ve found this bunker and all I want to leave something for the next generation.” He looked over at Dean. “I’ve wanted Dean to keep one too.”

            Dean shrugged. “I contribute to yours.”

            Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so mom, I’m sure you have questions so…”

            Mary looked at the journal in her hands. “It’s a lot to take in. I’ve been gone for so long, missed so much.” A pang of guilt hit her, “I,” She went to speak when suddenly the angel she believed Dean said his name was Castiel walked into the room.

            “Am I interrupting?” He asked his voice deep and almost emotionless. It was unsettling to Mary.

            “Nah, man, we are just trying to catch mom up on everything.” Dean said. He smiled fondly at the angel.

            Castiel walked over to him and laid his hand on his shoulder and looked into Dean’s face. He smiled briefly at him before he looked at Mary and said. “I am sure this must be difficult for you.”

            “I-it is,” She stammered. The angel’s gaze was so strong it was almost like he looked into a person’s soul and she was sure he probably could. She hadn’t always believed in angels or heaven. She could recall a time when her father Samuel sat her down and told her angels did not exist because if they did a hunter would have seen one by now and here was one looking at her with his hand on her son’s shoulder. A new wave of unease hit as she looked at Dean then to the hand on his shoulder.

            Dean seemed to have sensed her unease. He smiled at her and said. “Don’t worry about Cas, mom, he’s good people.” Dean rested his hand on Castiel’s hand. The interaction was almost loving like a couple.

            Mary put two and two together. “Dean, ummm,” She pointed at the two of them. “Are you two together?”

            Dean looked at Castiel who looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, uh, mom, me and him are uh, a thing.”

            Sam chuckled. “A thing? Is that what you’re calling it now?” He shook his head

            She blinked and Dean blushed.

            “Oh man, this isn’t how I wanted to tell you.” Dean said. He patted Castiel’s hand and took it into his and pulled the angel’s hand off his shoulder. “Me and Cas are together like you know a couple.”

            “How?” Mary asked out of surprise.

            Castiel tilted his head and frowned. “I believe it is like most couplings. We exchanged a mutual feeling of attraction, we kissed, and then we later had coitus.”

            “Cas!” Dean shouted out of embarrassment. Sam started to laugh and Mary’s mouth fell open. “For the love of, Cas, you don’t tell people’s parents about you know those things.”

            He blinked. “Why? She is most likely concerned about your well-being and she needs to know you are a healthy male.”

            “You don’t talk to people’s parents about their sex lives.” Dean blushed and buried his hands in his hands.

            Sam laid his hand on Mary’s hand. “Overlook Cas. He uh, is still learning proper human etic.”

            “And he’s failing at it.” Dean mumbled between his fingers.

            Mary nodded. The conversation didn’t make her feel any better about the angel. She picked up the journal. “I’m uh, going to turn in I’m pretty tired.” She excused herself and the three men bid her good night.

She walked into her room and sat down on the bed. She had John’s journal and now Sam’s. She ran her hand over her son’s book and sighed. This really was too much to take in. She died, came back to life, her children were grown, they had saved the world and her oldest was… apparently having sex with an angel. She shuttered. Her hunter instincts had always been if it wasn’t human it was bad. She had questioned it from time to time but she had seen many cases over and over again; humans were prey to anything non-human. They would use, eat and trick humans. Her heart thudded in her chest. She knew nothing of angels and yet they let one live with him and Dean was sleeping with it. She wondered if Sam had documented about the angels.

She flipped through the pages of the journal. She had a general idea about how they met that one but still. She stopped when she seen a section titled _Angels_. She licked her lips and began reading:

_We first encountered one in 2009; they consider themselves to be wavelengths of celestial intent. They burn bright and therefore must take on a ‘vessel’_

_A vessel is a human host. They possess bodies like demons. However, they must have permission first and a willing host._

Mary frowned. This Castiel was inside some poor guy’s body and yet her sons didn’t try to help him and worse of all Dean was having some sort of relationship with the angel.

_Angels can heal themselves and humans. They are strong but strength also depends on rank in heaven. The angel we know can smite weaker monsters and demons prior to fall. The only thing that can hurt them is an angel blade which kills the angel inside the vessel, also weak to holy oil fire. They can be trapped within a ring of it (Including archangels)_

After that there was a bunch of sigils drawn and how to make them and what they did. She got to the bottom and there was more:

_Abilities: flying (angels lost this after the fall), time travel, dream walking, healing, smiting. They have a ranking system in heaven which governs their class and jobs. The angel we personally worked with was charged with watching over Earth. Was considered a solider. They do not need to eat or sleep. They can eat but they taste ‘molecules’. Their true forms are unknown. We cannot directly look at them as it will burn our eyes out. Angels tend to view themselves superior to humans. They do not understand human emotions._

Mary stared at the passage and frowned. Her unease grew even more after reading this. The angels frankly sounded scary and yet there was one living in this bunker. She swallowed hard and her son was having relations with the monster. She didn’t know what to do. Her hunter instincts told her to kill it, but on the other hand, her children trusted it so… She sighed and laid the journal down and decided to she needed another drink. Her mind was too rattled to sleep.

 

She walked out of her room and to the kitchen area and sitting at the table was Dean. She paused considered fleeing but decided against it. She walked into the room and he looked up at her.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked as he looked up at her. He had a half-eaten sandwich in front of him.

“No, I can’t,” She got a beer and sat down at the table. “Dean, I…”

“It’s a lot to take in I know.”

She shook her head. “I’ve been reading Sam’s journal. I read about the angels.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Dean,” She hesitated unsure of what she wanted to say. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

He blinked. “Doesn’t what bother me?”

“He’s in some guy.” She gestured vaguely. “Dean, he could kill you! What if you two break up or something what then? And he’s technically immortal what about when you die what then?”

He looked down at the table and let out a heavy angry sigh. “Where you get off huh? You’ve been dead for most of my life and you suddenly come back and are judging me for my choices!” His voice raised in anger his jaw tight. Defiance, it was a Campbell trait and he worked it well.

“Dean, I am concerned! The angel is a powerful creature it could kill any of us and your sleeping with it!”

He chewed on his lip. “His name is Cas!” He slammed his hands on the table. “No one asked you to come back into my life and judge my choice in boyfriend you know!”

“You’re right no one asked me to come back!” She snapped bitterly. She got up and left. She passed the angel on the way by. He looked at her with those eerie blue eyes.

“Is everything all right? I thought I heard shouting.” Castiel said to her

She cast a glance at him and Dean shouted from the kitchen. “Stay away from her, Cas!”

Castiel stayed silent and moved past her to the kitchen and Mary went to her own room.

 

%%%

 

The unease in the bunker was palpable now. Mary and Dean didn’t speak to one another at all and Dean usually kept Castiel nearby most likely afraid that she would attack the angel. She hadn’t seen much of her son or the angel that day. She walked into the library hoping to find a hunt to get away from them. Sam was sitting at the table.

“So how long do you guys plan on fighting?” Sam asked. He looked up at her from his laptop.

She sat down. “He made his feelings clear. He doesn’t want me around or meddling.”

Sam sighed. “Dean can be harsh, mom, but… he means well.” He rubbed his arm. “I know you are uneasy about the whole Cas thing but he’s a good guy and he cares deeply for Dean. They love each other.”

“I thought angels didn’t feel emotions.”

“Most don’t but, Cas does or at least feels some of them.” He took Mary’s hand. “We trust Cas. His family and if you gave him a chance you’d see that. He may not technically be human but he’s human enough. Just give him a chance.”

She sighed. “Okay, I’ll try. I’ll try to give him a chance.”

He nodded. “Good. Now please go say you’re sorry to Dean. I can’t take this tension anymore.”

She gave a soft laugh and got up. She left the room to find Dean. She did in hindsight feel bad for how she acted. She reminded herself of her parents of when they didn’t approve of John. Her father wanted her to marry another hunter to continue the family tradition of hunting. To raise kids into the life and they continue with their children. She remembered when she first found out she was pregnant she told herself she wouldn’t ever tell her child they couldn’t be with someone and here she did it with Dean. She sighed. Of course, her and John’s relationship wasn’t a bed of roses but he had moments when he made her feel like the most important woman in the world. She paused when she heard talking,

“I am very sorry that I made your mother uncomfortable.” Castiel said

Mary peeked into the room. This was a room that Dean had turned into a makeshift living room. He and Castiel were sitting on the couch together and the angel was holding him.

Dean gave a shrug. “Not your fault. She shouldn’t have waltzed in here telling me how to live my life.”

“In her defense, if it was your child dating an angel wouldn’t you be upset.”

He scoffed. “Well, angels are dicks.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and stroked Dean’s arm all the way up to his face. It was a very loving gesture. “Langue like that would just upset your mother. She’d probably think I’m a bad guy.”

“Who cares what she thinks anyway? It’s not like I asked Amara to bring her back.”

He leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I care.”

Dean looked up at him and frowned. “Really Cas? What are you some girl looking for my mother’s acceptance?”

“I have watched a lot of TV in my depressed state I saw how important it is for a parent to accept a person’s partner. It was on Dr. Phil.”

He rolled his eyes. “So what are you going to do drag us on Dr. Phil if we all don’t get along?”

The angel smiled a pure and innocent smile. “The thought had crossed my mind. We would be able to give him enough material to have a month’s worth of episodes.” He stroked his face in thought. “Though I doubt he would believe that I am an angel.”

He laughed. “I’d rather not go on TV with our issues.” He leaned forward and kissed Castiel.

Castiel cupped his face and kissed him back. “Me either honestly. I don’t understand how humans can publicly display their issues.” He whispered something in Dean’s ear and Dean looked towards the door.

Mary realized that Castiel must have sensed her. She gave a small knock and walked in. She looked at the two of them. She could see it. Castiel was a loving creature, he held Dean tenderly, and talked almost human-like. She smiled and Dean glared at her.

“What you want? Can’t you see we’re having a moment or did you come in here to stop us?” Dean snapped

She shook her head. “No, I actually came to apologize.” She looked at Castiel and nodded. “I treated you unfairly and I am sorry. Dean, your right I had no right to tell you how to live your life. You two clearly love each other and I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Apology accepted, Mary.” Castiel said with a smile. He was clearly a very forgiving creature

Dean looked at him and then gave her another dirty look. “If Cas forgives you I guess I can try to too.”

Castiel roughed up Dean’s hair and Dean slapped at his hands. “Good, Dean.”

“Stop it.” He grumbled

She looked at Castiel. “I would like to get to know you. Especially since,” She pointed at him and Dean. “Is a thing. I think it’s only fair to get to know my son’s boyfriend before I pass judgment.”

He smiled at her. “I would like that Mary. I would like to get to know you too.”

She nodded. “Good,” She turned to leave and Castiel untangled himself from Dean and stood up his arms outstretched. She looked at him and frowned. “Castiel?”

He tilted his head. “I am sorry I thought that a hug was appropriate for bonding. Perhaps I was wrong, I apologize.” He went to sit down and she stopped him.

“No, don’t sit I’ll hug you.” She moved forward and the angel wrapped his arms around her. She almost surprised how strong and yet gentle the hug was, it was over pretty quick and the angel sat back on the couch with Dean who wrapped himself around Castiel almost like he was protecting him from her. She gave a soft smile at them. It would take time. She knew this, but eventually, the whole thing would be water under the bridge. She looked at the angel his presence still made her uncomfortable but now she was willing to accept him. She walked out of the room and heard the soft whispers between her son and the angel. She felt her heart ache. It reminded her of her and John. She missed him. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she headed back to the library. She needed to find a hunt to go on. Maybe she could take Castiel with her as a bonding experience. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.


End file.
